Various manufacturing, maintenance and repair jobs call for internally weighting a member. For example, in the manufacture of golf clubs, it is necessary to accurately weight each club in order to provide a matched set of golf clubs.
A golf club typically include a head having a tubular section and a tubular shaft. One end of the tubular shaft is received within the tubular section of the head and suitably affixed thereto. With this construction, a cavity is defined by the internal surfaces of the tubular shaft and the tubular section of the head. In order to weight the club, it is conventional practice to place a weight into the end of the tubular shaft remote from the head and allow such weight to travel through the passage in the shaft. The weight is then secured in place at or near the bottom of the passage.
It is known to glue a weight in the cavity of the club by inserting a tube through the hollow shaft from an upper end thereof and injecting adhesive into the hollow shaft prior to or after insertion of the weight. However, in this case, an accurate weight of the adhesive supplied cannot be determined. Additionally, some of the adhesive may stick to the shaft as the tube is withdrawn.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,336 I have disclosed a method for weighting golf clubs using a weight capsule in the form of a heavy putty-like mass. The weight mass is dropped down the hollow shaft of the golf club and axially compressed by a ram to extrude the material of the weight capsule radially outwardly into any crevices which exist at the bottom of the shaft. This locks the weight mass to the golf club and the weight mass had an adherent quality which tends to cause it to adhere to the inner surfaces of the club. This technique eliminates the prior art gluing process and is quite satisfactory. However, a concern exists that in some applications the weight mass may not adhere due to presence of dust, rust, or other contaminants, and may rattle and cause imbalance of the golf club.